


Calm

by frozenCinders



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study-ish, Gen, that was an accident i just wanted to give him candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Takes place during the Virtual World arc of the anime. With hardly anything to do, Yami Marik wanders the blimp, happening upon only one interesting thing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, the room is mokuba's.
> 
> also, remember that i take fic requests at frozencinders.tumblr.com!

Those fools are still missing. Marik can't make any progress with all the technology acting as security, so he retreated back into the blimp to bide his time by exploring it. He thought it would be funny to get into the Pharaoh's things, but most of the personal doors are locked tight. He does pay the spirit's empty room a visit, chuckling quietly at the reminder of its sorry attempt to stop him, but there isn't anything else in the room to keep his interest.

Marik enters just about every open door, just to see what's around. There is a lot of technology he doesn't recognize and does not at all care to touch, not after that stupid keypad shut him out. He'll have to step off the blimp again later to continue looking for a way out, but he's busy right now.

One of the unlocked doors doesn't belong to a finalist, but the contents look like the personal rooms. Marik steps inside, finding little but a mostly standard room. The only thing that stands out is the container on the counter, a clear little bucket with colors and sticks inside.

Candy... Marik wanders curiously towards the container of lollipops, picking one at random and inspecting it. It claims to be flavored like "cotton candy", which means nothing to him. He peels the wrapper off and carelessly discards it on the ground, then gives the lollipop a lick before sticking it in his mouth.

The sweet tang of the lollipop somehow feels... bright; certainly stronger than it would taste if Marik were still sidelined. Odd tingles resonate in his body, the ones in his scalp visceral enough to have him rubbing at it in confusion. Is it his lesser half trying to take advantage of this moment of calm? Maybe.

He's well aware of the nature of his existence. His unfocused eyes are always looking up-- not at the world, but at the memories he shares with his lesser half. Constantly reminding himself of the pain, the misery, the hatred that came to form him helps him stay in control. It's why Rishid simply existing nearby always kept him under wraps, because his lesser half would see him and remember that he endured similar pain just to be in solidarity with Marik. When his lesser half looks into Rishid's eyes, he sees a gentleness the world never intended for him, and he instinctively, unconsciously starts thinking that maybe things aren't so bad.

Marik's hatred flares a little, even as his expression remains neutral. His lesser half has his own calm moments-- he stares at the artificial lights throughout the streets at night, he chews on ice cubes to stave off rising panic with the cold and the noise, he swaddles himself in blankets and pretends like he has a mother to do it for him. Why should he get these comforts while Marik can only exist in a state of agitation?

Marik sits down, crosses his legs, and feels like a petulant gods damned child with the lollipop in his mouth. It feels good to have something in his mouth and the flavor fascinates him, so he keeps it. The container has maybe thirty or so lollipops, with all sorts of different flavors listed on their wrappers, and Marik finds his sight drifting back to them. He rolls his eyes and stands, figuring it's about time to move on.

He stops just before the doorway. Even after becoming hardened by the universe and its terrible ways, his lesser half always felt a childish excitement when he got his hands on anything sweet. It was to the point where it embarrassed him, and so he began avoiding the sweets he craved, rejecting them for no reason. Sounds a lot like what he does with Marik.

He doesn't leave without a handful of lollipops in his pocket.


End file.
